


in which you confess your feelings to asra

by cryptic_curses



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_curses/pseuds/cryptic_curses
Summary: a short fic where the reader confesses their feelings to asra, their master.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	in which you confess your feelings to asra

It had been three whole years of me thinking about him everyday. I was in love with Asra Alnazar, and hopelessly so.

This was a rare occasion where Asra had taken me with him on one of his ‘journeys’. And I had gotten injured, so he had to cut it short.

“I’m so sorry,” I sighed. “I’m such an idiot. I should have been more careful.”

Asra grabbed me by the hips and lifted me onto the counter of our kitchen. I tried to hide the blush in my face.

“No. I’m sorry, I should have been watching out for you.” He said, giving me a heartfelt look. “Are you okay?”

I sheepishly looked down at my bleeding hand. “Yes. I’m fine.” I lied through my teeth.

Asra took my hand in his and pressed a kiss to my fingertips. I felt tingling magic spread through my palm as the gash healed. “Better?”

“Yes, thank you.” I sighed. 

“What’s the matter, (name)?” He asked me, cupping my face with his hands.

I’m sure he felt my cheeks heat up as I averted his gaze. “Nothing, really. I swear.”

“Alright.” He sighed, seeming unconvinced. “You know I’m going to have to go back.”

“I know.” I frowned slightly, finally meeting his gaze. “I’m sorry I’m the reason you had to leave.”

“No!” Asra exclaimed. “Please, I’d much rather be with you, here. But people need me elsewhere.”

“I know. I know. I’d rather you be here with me, too.” I rested my forehead against his, and he wrapped me in a hug.

We stayed like that for a bit, before he had to leave again. I watched him go- maybe staring at his ass- as he walked down the street and around the corner. I sighed again, and went down to the shop to open up. If I had to be there alone, the least I could do was earn some spending money.

People were in and out until closing time. Browsing our herbs and incenses, coming in for readings. 

That night, as I was closing up the shop, Faust slithered up to me from a drainpipe. “Hello, Faust. Did Asra send you?”

She nodded her head, slithering up my arm and around my neck. Protect.

A smile twitched at the corners of my mouth. “He sent you to protect me?” I asked, and she nodded again.

“Probably to make sure I don’t hurt myself again, like an idiot.” I grumbled as we made our way up to the cluttered apartment.

“Oh!” I mimicked Asra’s voice. “You aren’t an idiot, don’t be mean.”

“Well, Asra, it’s true.” I pretended to respond. “Gods, I sound foolish.”

Three days after running the shop by myself, Asra returned home as I was closing up.

“Hello, (name).” He greeted brightly. “How have you been without me?”

“I’ve missed you, of course,” I responded as I locked the last lock. “You don’t trust me to protect myself, huh?”

Faust slithered from my wrist to him. “It’s not that! I just wanted you to stay safe.”

“Because I’m not capable of protecting myself, apparently.” I grumbled as we headed to our apartment.

“(Name)...” I felt his disappointment. “Don’t say that.”

I felt my heart melt a little. “Alright, fine. I won’t.”

“Good boy.” Asra ruffled my hair and I felt a deep blush spread through my cheeks. “Aw, you’re adorable.”

“Shut it.” I grumbled as I unlocked our apartment door.

I was falling for him harder than I’d ever fallen for anyone. Ever.

I made a beeline toward the kitchen where I fetched a bottle of aged wine and popped the cork off before taking a long sip straight from the bottle.

“Rough day?” Asra asked me, cocking an eyebrow.

“Rough life.” I groaned, sinking into one of our armchairs and kicking off my shoes. “Damn the shop.”

He sat next to me, taking the bottle of wine from me and having a sip himself. “Tell me about it.”

“Oh, magician (name)! Tell me my fortune! Is my husband cheating on me? Am I pregnant with a boy or a girl?” I mimicked a high voice, copying some of the customers that had been in and out of the shop. “I love having the shop, but good gods. Now gimme that wine back.”

I made grabby hands for the bottle, and he handed it back to me. I took another long drink before I let my head fall backwards with a groan.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here to assist you, (name). That sounds difficult.”

Even his voice was starting to give me butterflies. “It’s alright, I manage.”

“You don’t seem to be acting like yourself. What’s wrong?” Asra asked me, seeming genuinely concerned.

“I…” I squeezed my eyes shut. “I.. I may have a crush on someone.”

Asra’s voice lit up. “Oh? On who?”

“A… a regular in the shop.” It wasn’t technically a lie.

“Oooo! Tell me who!” He exclaimed.

I took another long drink of wine, exhaled deeply, and said, “... you.”

“Oh!”

And then I was up and out the door, slamming it shut behind me. I ran down the street, dodging people on the streets and sidewalk.

“(Name)! (Name), please come back!” I heard Asra shout in the distance.

Hot tears streamed down my face. I could never look him in the eye again. I would have to move out of the apartment. I would never be able to afford rent on my own. I would become homeless.

As I ducked into an alley, I let out a sob and collapsed to the ground. Gods, I’m such an idiot. Asra was my master, not my lover. What a fool I was.

A familiar snake slithered up to me. “Go away, Faust. I don’t want to see you or Asra. Go back to him.”

Found.

“I just told you I don’t want to see either of you.” I sniffled as Asra rounded the corner.

“(Name)!” His face was filled with concern as he rushed over to me, dropping to his knees next to me. “Are you okay?”

“Leave me alone.”

“No. I-” He sighed. “You didn’t have to go.”

“Yes, I did.” I half-sobbed. “I made a fool of myself. You’re going to kick me out and I’m going to have to leave the shop and-”

“(Name), I’m in love with you.” Asra blurted out, and I froze. “I haven’t told you because I thought you didn’t like me like that. But… now I know.”

My eyes filled with tears again, this time happy. “Gods, I really am an idiot. Running off before I even heard your response. I’m even more in love with you, Asra.”


End file.
